fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Confectionary Pretty Cure!
Confectionery Pretty Cure! '''is Techieberry38's second fanseries!!! Were you looking for something with candies? Maybe you meant Sweets Pretty Cure! instead. Plot The Bakery Garden has nearly been destroyed by the evil organization Grey Bitter, leaving everyone devasted, especially King Puff, Queen Icing and their daughter and son, Princess Cream and Prince Muffin. But the royal family has heard of powerful girls saving worlds once in dire statuses not unlike their own: Pretty Cure. Bringing forth their four Cure Icing Tubes, Princess Cream, Muffin and their most powerful and precious being, little baby Sugar, go down to Earth to find four girls that will save their homeland and protect Sugar from becoming Grey Bitter's weapon, a being called Hourglass. Can the pretty cures succeed in restoring the Bakery Garden and protect Sugar? Characters Pretty Cures '''Kawa Mineko/'Cure Tart' The leader of the group. She enjoys baking very much and is in fact the president of the school baking club. Mineko will do anything to protect her friends, and will get quite mad if anyone hurts her friends. Her cure ego is Cure Tart, and is the cure of friendship. Her parents run a bakery. Sakamoto Nashie/''' Cure Cupcake''' A talented musician, Nashie is the second cure and Mineko's next door neighbor. She seems perfect and happy, but on the inside, she's dealing with something difficult: her family's salon bankruptcy. Tanaka Shina/ Cure Cookie Shina is the third cure to join the group. She is the sporty cure of the group. Her sport? Basketball. Yukimura Tamako/ Cure Pie/ Dryness Tamako used to work for Grey Bitter during the first half of the season, but she saw the pain she caused and quit working for evil. Instead, she became a cure. Tamako seems to have a talent for sculpting and is in the art club at school. Mascots Princess Cream/'Kagami Choko' Cream is a mascot that looks like Chypre from Heartcatch!. She has the ability to transform into a human. Prince Muffin/'Kagami Ichiro' A little bearlike mascot, Muffin is Cream's sister. Just like his sister, Muffin can transform into a human. Sugar/ Hourglass Sugar is a baby mascot that looks like a duckling. Being the most powerful and important of the mascots (and youngest!), Sugar is a big part of the series. In later episodes, Sugar has been revealed to be the light form of a dark god-like enity named Hourglass. Hourglass is the ultimate weapon for Grey Bitter and will do Lady Infinite's bidding, whatever it is she says to do. Grey Bitter Grey Bitter is the villain organization for this series and their plan is to control all worlds and destroy the ones that deny Lady Infinite (the leader of Grey Bitter) as their rightful leader. Dryness Dryness used to serve Lady Infinite when she realized what negativity she and her organization caused, making her a former villain. Kanro Kanro acts like a brother to Dryness, even after she left Grey Bitter. He seems to have an enormus love for onions. This is a problem whenever someone hands him a handkerchief or napkin'.' Shiorera Shiorera is Dryness's sister and unlike her, she stayed loyal to the darkness. Shiorera thinks of her sister as a traitor and hates her even more than the cures she fought. Even when her sister served Lady Infinite, Fade hated her because she was given just a little bit more respect and power. Inperu Inperu is the one that "runs" Grey Bitter and makes sure the citizens of Grey Bitter are completely under Lady Infinite's control and that there are no rebels. He also makes sure their routines have not been inputed with "rogue data" at all times. Inperu is extremely loyal to Lady Infinite. More Coming Soon! Category:Fan Series Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Confectionary Pretty Cure!